


Love, Kim.

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Love Simon (2018), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Female!Tommy Oliver, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also very bad at writing, I'm also very tired, Love Simon AU, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: After Amanda sends a post about someone in their school being gay, Kim decides to reach out.ORA Love Simon AU no one asked for but you're getting anyways.





	Love, Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of this from love, simon itself because i recently watched it for the 100th side. btw some emails and quotes are from the movie itself so i take no credit for that! all mistakes, however, are mine. (my writing sucks... a lot. i apologize.)

Kim's phone chimed in the middle of her doing (well, attempting) her biology homework. She reached down and sighed. Amanda Clark had sent her a link to god knows what. At this point, Kim had no Idea why she hadn't blocked her ex-bestfriend but opened the message. 

Amanda (9:46 PM)- Maybe you two freaks will actually get along 

Amanda (9:46 PM)- Link 

What was Amanda talking about? Kim rolled her eyes but opened it, curiosity got the best of her. The link sent her to a new post that had gotten the schools attention. It was of an anonymous girl... coming out? 

goyellow0302@hotmail.com: Sometimes I feel like a ferris wheel, one minute I'm on top of the world then the next I'm rock bottom. I have a secret. I like girls and no one knows. 

Oh. 

Kim stared at her screen for a couple more seconds before deciding what to do. She had to talk to whoever this was. Said girl swiped her laptop from her desk and sat on the ground, deciding her knew Hotmail username. She decided to go with her favorite color along with her favorite animal. 

pinkpterodactyl@hotmail.com: 

Dear Yellow,  
I'm just like you. I have a secret that I cannot tell anyone.  
From: 

Kim sighed. She had to choose a pseudonym. Her France poster stood out for a second. 

Dear Yellow,  
I'm just like you. I have a secret that I cannot tell anyone.  
From: Jackie 

Kim smiled as she shut her laptop and got up to get ready for bed. Hopefully tomorrow, she'll get a response from 'Yellow', whoever it was. Before she could get into her bed, her laptop chimed. 

From: goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
A secret, huh? Is it the same as my secret? If it is, when did you know? And have you told anyone?  
Yellow. 

She smiled to her phone. Flopping on her bed, Kim slid under her covers and typed out a new email. 

To: goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
I'm bisexual. I knew around 7th grade after I had a crush on my best friend as well as her boyfriend. What about you? Did you know for a while or is it recent? And why'd you post it about it? 

From: Jackie 

She slipped her phone on her desk making sure to turn on her alarms and sighed contently. She didn't know who Yellow was, but she had a twinge in her gut that told her they were going to be friends. 

And so they kept in communications with each other. Gradually the emails got longer and longer with more details and emotions in them. Some conversations ranged from talking about their favorite Oreo flavors (which was the Halloween flavor) to contemplating certain aspects of their lives. Over a couple of weeks, Kim learned that Yellow was 17, has divorced parents, likes metal music, and is overall a very introverted girl. 

A couple weeks after their initial email, Kim sat in the back of her biology class and sent a joke to Yellow, hoping to put a smile on the anonymous girls face, even if she couldn't see it. Near the middle of the class, a girl, who Kim knew was named Tommy, laughed at her phone. Kim watched as Tommy typed something as set her phone down. She looked down at her phone and sure enough, she had a new email notification. 

Was Tommy 'Yellow'? Or was it a coincidence? Kim had to find out. She grabbed her phone and drafted a new email. 

To: goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
You know, you basically know everything about me, but I don't know that much about you. How about basic things? Favorite band? Hair color? Favorite subject?  
-Jackie 

Kim knew it was a foolish attempt, but anything to give her a hint at who Yellow was. She glared at any sign of movement from Tommy, but saw none. Eventually she got an email back. 

From: goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
Uhm okay I guess. favorite band? Slipknot. Hair color? I mean I guess I kind of have two since it's dyed. Favorite subject? Lunch. What about you?  
Yellow. 

Kim then looked back up at Tommy. The girl had straight black hair. So maybe Tommy wasn't Yellow, that wasn't going to stop Kim from figuring out who is. 

Weeks pasted since the first instance of Kim trying to find out who Yellow was, since then much has happened. For example, she and a ragtag group of other teens found shiny rocks, got hit by a train, and somehow manage to wake up the next day with abs and no recollection of ever going home. Yet, Yellow and Kim had managed to stay in contact with no interruptions. 

The more Kim hung out with the other Rangers, the more she wished she knew who Yellow was. She knew the girl felt as if she never belonged anywhere. Maybe if the pink ranger knew her in real life, she could introduce them. But of course, Yellow insisted on not knowing their actual identities, yet. She mainly wanted Yellow to meet Trini, the only other female in the rangers squad and her only other friend (apart from the guys) since Amanda. Of course at one point Kim thought Trini was Yellow, considering the color of her armor is yellow, but decided against it. There's no way Trini could be the same person as Yellow. Especially since she saw Zack and Trini flirting a couple of nights ago which hurt (but she would never tell you that). 

The last candidate was Calla Price but everyone just called her Cal. She had light brown hair mixed with blonde highlights in it, and was also 17. She had never seen Cal wear a Slipknot shirt, but had seen her with similar bands. It was a save bet. But then it wasn't, because Kim had left her computer tabs open when she signed out of the computer lab. And of course, Amanda-fucking-Clark and Ty-douchebag-Fleming had to use it after her. 

They had threatened her with it, if she were to ever get in their way, they would expose it to everyone. But Kim being...well...Kim stood up to them after they kept messing with Billy. And of fucking course, they followed through. 

The day after Kim stood up for Billy, Amanda and Ty posted the emails between her and Yellow with a stupid caption that Kim paid no attention to because Yellow would be able to see this all over her home page. And of course, her team would be texting her. 

Jason (7:56PM)- Call me back. Please.

Billy (7:56PM)- Hey Kimmy, wanna go to the mines?

Zack(7:57PM)- Kim, please call me. We love you.

The pink ranger ignored them and opened her email straight away. She rapidly opened a new draft. 

To: goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
You might've seen it already, but something's happened. You're gonna find out who I am. Someone posted our emails. Please Don't freak out! Please Yellow, I need you to promise me you won't disappear.  
From: You know who I am

At first, her friends were pissed that they didn't tell her, but they quickly forgave her. Yellow on the other hand..

From: goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
I'm sorry Kim. I can't do this anymore.  
Goodbye. 

School with Amanda and Ty wasn't becoming any easier and biphobic and overall homophobic comments kept getting thrown at her. Yellow still wasn't talking to her until Jason practically forced her into sending one last email. 

To goyellow0302@hotmail.com  
I know you said you couldn't do this anymore, but I'll be at the ferris wheel tonight at 8. If you could show up, that'd be great.  
Love, Kim. 

Jason, Billy, and Zack had walked with her to the fair. Trini had said she was busy which Kim frowned to which only made Trini giggle before saying goodbye. 

But here Kim was, on her third lap of the evening. Her hope was quickly draining and every time she passed the boys, she could see them growing tired as well. It took the second to last round for it to dawn on her.

Yellow wasn't coming. 

The man working the ferris wheel sighed as he announced that the attraction was closing soon. Kim sighed and shook her head at the boys who groaned. That was until a certain yellow beanie flashed in front of Kim's eyes. The pink ranger then noticed the guys' mouth hanging open. She turned to see Trini getting ready to sit down. 

"I'm uh.. kinda waiting on someone." Kim said with uncertainty, because how could Trini fricken Gomez actually be Yellow. 

"I know." Trini replied as she sat next to Kim. 

She sighed as she put two and two together. "You're Yellow." 

Trini chuckled. "Yeah, I am. Are you disappointed?" 

"Hell no." Kim said without hesitation. "But goyellow0302? How'd you come up with that." She asked.

"My favorite color is yellow, my last name is Gomez, and my birthday is March 2nd." Yellow, Trini, chuckled. "How'd you come up with yours?" 

The pink ranger looked at her feet. "My favorite color is pink and pterodactyl's are fucking awesome!" She muttered but Trini heard it, 

"Who knew Kimberly Hart was such a dork!" She smiled. Suddenly she got serious. "So were you serious about the emails?" She asked. 

Kim knew Trini was actually very much a softie (but if you asked her, Trini was the most badass person she knew). "So serious." She said looking at Trini directly in the eyes as if to give her a confirmation. Trini seemed to understand and as soon as they were at the top of the wheel, Trini leaned in. Their lips meeting in the middle, causing the boys at the bottom to cheer. 

Once they pulled apart, Kim smiled and laid her head on Trini's shoulder. 

A year later, Kim smiled to herself as she waited to be picked up by Trini alongside Jason, Zack, and Billy. That was well, until they got a mission alert from Zordon. The rangers smiled at each other and started sprinting towards the mines, not before Kim and Trini shared another kiss and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :) kinda wanted to do this after realizing my crush will probably never like me but as john mulaney said, we don't have time to unpack that. comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
